Entanglement, a fragile and uniquely quantum mechanical resource, is essential to any process using quantum information, such as computing, communication, and sensing. Theoretically, entanglement can exist in different degrees of freedom or bases. For example, photonic entanglement can theoretically exist in various bases, including polarization, energy, wavelength, and time.
Depending on the quantum application (e.g., quantum storage, measurement, processing, etc.) and/or properties of the physical medium, one basis may be preferable to another. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to convert quantum mechanical entanglement from one quantum mechanical basis to another.